In input using an inductive digitizer, there are cases where a locus of the stylus is shifted from a line which is displayed on a display screen of the display, and characters overlap each other. To solve the above problem, there are a method of executing calibration when necessary, and a method of correcting the display position by using the inclination of the stylus.
It is troublesome, however, to perform calibration for each usage environment, such as the case where the user in a sitting position uses the apparatus, the case where the user in a lying position uses the apparatus, the case where the computer is used in the state of being held by the user, and the computer is used in a state of being placed on a desk. In addition, to feed back inclination of the stylus to the tablet, a module for performing communication with the stylus is required, and providing such a module may increase the cost and the weight of the stylus.